The Wolven Demigod
by Merilwen-Vendethiel
Summary: (Rated M) Harrison isn't just your normal Wizard, he's also a Demigod and and apart of the ninja village Konohagakure. His father being none other than James Namikaze the Yondaime's twin brother and his mother none other than the Goddess Artemis. Can he overcome all of the danger in his life and keep his pack safe?
1. Updates

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ANIME THAT HAS BEEN USED IN THIS BOOK.**

_**THIS BOOK IS Yaoi/shounen ai intended if you dont like then please avoid reading. There is more pairings in here.**_

_**LOVE REVIEWS! I love reading about what others think about what I've written so far, so where I mess up I go back and fix, re-word, spelling, etc...  
THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE! Goal next week is to have an actual chapter, will most likely be longer then this current one and will leave a huge cliff hanger!**_

* * *

This is my fifth fanfiction, so forgive me if it doesn't sound right when you first read it, I wrote this in about 30min, just from being bored. Any and all updates about this book will be posted here, and I don't intend to put the disclaimer on every chapters, so figured I'd just make this page to start with so you can not only see all updates but the disclaimer note which goes for the entire story.

* * *

ALRIGHT I intend to keep to this story as much as possible, reviews are always nice, I'll be holding a voting session about who you as the readers should think the couples should be in the book, don't feel ashamed by your answer because as the first couple starts to form I'll most likely decide to make an mpreg somewhere in here. I love cliff hangers so don't get too mad at me if your left hanging at the end of one chapter. ^_^

Some chapters have foul language in it, and I intend to re-word them as soon as I can, thank you for your patience if you have a problem with the language.  
Some of the characters may or may not have OOC moments.

* * *

**News**:

_09/30/13: _Started story.  
_10/11/13: _ Prologue is up. I'll be updating this story as I write more chapters. Hopefully on a daily basis.  
_10/13/13:_ Chapter 1 is up. HEHE!

* * *

**ONLY STORIES IN BOOK:**  
Naruto  
Harry_ Potter  
Twilight Sage  
Percy Jackson & The Olympions_

* * *

**POLLS: (Send me a PM to answer the questions)  
**1. Who do you think Harrison's three mates are?  
_-Hermione/Edward/Jacob_: 1

2. Do you think Draco and Harrison will hate each other when they meet up again?

3. Who do you believe is all in Harrison's pack?


	2. Reviews

**REVIEWS:**

**DeadDragonZero: **Yes I will. He learns how to turn into his wolf form while hes a kid, atm its only partially awaken in him and will require training to fully understand the transformation. ^.^ So it will be in the book, its its own chapter in away. hehe

**Pikachu79: **Hehe would be fun to see if he was brainwashed to hate Harry. But no that wasn't what I was planning.


	3. Prologue

Artemis came barreling into the main chamber of the Olympus. She was holding onto one of her sons, Harrison who actually didn't look like a human boy but that of a large wolf pup. "Apollo! You have to help him!" she shouted to her twin brother.

"Artemis why exactly did you bring a dying mutt into these chambers?" Zeus questioned angerily.

"It's Harrison!" She retaliated.

"Are you sure?" Apollo questioned starting to heal the pup.

"Yes...It's Harrison...that old coot will get what's coming to him when Harrison & Draco both start school..." she whispered brokenly. but evenly for all to hear the anger in her voice.

"What are you talking about Artemis?" Zeus questioned still watching the scene.

"Dumbledore. He will understand when not to separate twins for his own gain." she started.

"Yes he will for your children Artemis will become immortal by the means of their ancestors." Hekate stated seriously.

"How do you know that Hekate?" Artemis questioned.

"I know because you married a pureblood wizard under the impression of being a first class witch. I know who their father was. I also know that Harrison here will have two familiars but multiple mates. The gift of foresight. As well as his creature inheritance which will make him an immortal. His brother on the other hand will have different traits." Hekate started.

"Yes however only partial of his creature inheritance has awaken..." Artemis responded gently holding a now human Harrison.

"What do you mean?" Apollo had voiced the question but everyone was curious about the boys.

"They maybe demigods but their fathers bloodline will completely overpower the demigod. They are what you would call Pterolycus." Artemis stated seriously.

Gasps were hear around the entire room, "But they are considered myths because no one has ever seen one." Zeus stated seriously.

"They are myths because there are only two left in existence. My sons are those two."

"What are you planning to do with Harrison now that hes fully healed?" Apollo questioned.

"I'm taking him to his father's village. At least there he can speak to his father and his grandparents about being Alpha."

"But I thought that they were dead." Zeus questioned.

"They are." It was Hekate who responded

"Then how?" Athena questioned.

"Wizards and Witches have a way to remain even in the afterlife. They make portraits that houses them after they die. So Harrison can talk to his father about everything hes going through." Hekate responded.

"That's genius really." Athena responded.

"It is and its really going to be helpful." Artemis responded. "Ah...good the Hokage should be waking up here soon. I need to leave to take Harrison through the American Ministry of Magic and to see the Hokage." Artemis stated getting up and heading for the entrance. "More can be explained when I return." With that she left.

"At least now I see why she only had her two sons." Apollo stated sadly.


	4. Harrison's Fresh Start

It took five hours but she finally made it to Seattle, WA. Heading towards the entrance to the magical community she went straight to the ministry. "I need to speak to the minister please." she stated in a demanding tone.

"Right this way." the elder witch responded leading the way to the back of the building and up a couple flights of stairs. Stopping at a set of large double doors the engraving read _Minister Albot _on one of the doors. "Minister there is someone here to see you."

"Let them in," was the reply allowing Artemis to enter the chambers.

Artemis had sat down on the plush chair in front of the minister with Harrison sitting on her lap hiding his face from view. "How can I help you?"

"Yes I would like to get my son Harrison registered to live here."

"I see. And was he born here?"

"No. He was born in England with his twin brother. However the Headmaster from Hogwarts thought it was wise to separate them after me and his father were killed. Sending Harrison to an abusive home that are not his relatives."

"England Ministry is so messed up."

"Yes it is however Harrison will have to deal with it when he turns eleven."

"Why is that?"

"There is a prophesy about him there."

"Ok. So I take it you want him to live here instead of England?"

"Yes that would be correct."

"And will he be staying here completely?"

"...Yes I will be two of my mates are here. My last one is in England." Harrison responded shyly.

"You have three mates?" Harrison simply nodded as a response. "Do you know who they are?"

"Somewhat. I haven't been able to see them completely."

"Remarkable a seer. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes him and his brother have creature blood in them." Artemis responded.

"I don't supposed you'll tell me what kind will you?"

"Pterolykos." was the simple one worded answer from Artemis.

The minister stared at them both wide-eyed and slack jawed, "They aren't myths?"

"And they will remain myths if my two sons are killed." Artemis responded seriously.

"We will make sure that the English don't get ahold of Harrison."

"Thank you. He will be living in his fathers village. He maybe by himself but I will always be watching him."

"You will not be living with him? Wait...you said village...his fathers a ninja?"

"Yes his fathers a ninja. And no, a goddess can not interfere in their child's life to much. Its a law placed on the Gods and Goddess's"

"Goddess?" asked the wide-eyed minister.

"Yes my name is Artemis." she stated clearly and confidentally.

"Well then we definitely can't let that Ministy have their way. Have you started any cravings Harrison?" Harrison nodded. "Ok...what type of cravings?"

"Um...blood..." little Harrison hesitantly responded.

"Here try this." this minister said handing the little boy a blood pop.

When Harrison unwrapped the sucker and stuck it in his mouth he moaned in delight. His black ears and tail popping out. His tail wagged in delight, "This is really good." he stated looking at the adults.

"Well it looks like his creature inheritance has already come in." the minister responded.

"Its a partial. His inheritance will fully come in when he is seventeen." Artemis corrected.

"Alright. Well young Harry here can have this small batch of blood pops to hold him over. Just remember Harry only take one when you have a craving." Minister Albot stated seriously.

"Okay...thank you..." Harrison stated grabbing the small bag of pops and walking out the door with his mom.

"Alright Harrison we are going to go to the village now." Artemis stated. Artemis and Harrison walked towards the transportation room and took a port-key that dropped them directly into the Hokage's office.

"Artemis what brings you in today?" the hokage questioned.

"I want my son to get his fathers clan compound."

"And who is his father?"

"James Namikaze. He will most likely have his entire pack living there with him."

"You do realize that Naruto hods the Namikaze position in the council right?"

"Thats fine all things considered. But his team when he is assigned one will have to be aware that he won't be available for missions while he is away at Hogwarts."

"I can deal with that. That's no problem."

"Good. Shall we head over there?" Artemis questioned.

"First things first. This is for you Harrison. I will be giving you a 2,500 Ryo allowance a month. Just like your cousin to survive off of. However once you become a registered ninja you can only make money through the missions that you complete." Hiruzen stated seriously.

"um...okay..." Harrison nodded hesitantly.

Hiruzen chuckled, "Do not worry I can lead you to your new home. It is a cottage of decent size. It has one bedroom, a bathroom, a study, kitchen and living room. However if I remember correctly you father build the place but did not place any furniture in it. So I'll leave that up to you." he stated having led them through town to the outskirts where a locked entrance lay. "Now Harrison this is a special seal made by your father that will make you owner of the entire compound. All you have to do is touch the doors the seal will do the rest."

Harrison nodded and placed his hand on the sealed doors. The doors glowed a few minutes before dimming down in the color blue. Opening afterwards for the first time in years.


End file.
